When are we going to agree
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have been fighting all day over petty things, this doesn't stop when they try and order take out and don't want the same thing. This is for Chaubrey week day Five: Food


"This is getting out of hand Bree." Chloe says cutting out their fighting that they had been having all day. It was a free night that they had together no plans to go out, no one coming round to disturb them. But so far all they have done all day is fight over petty unimportant things. It was starting to drive Chloe mad.

"Well clean up after yourself Chlo I shouldn't have to do it for you. I'm your girlfriend not you mom." Aubrey said picking up more of Chloe's mess that way lounging around their apartment. Fuming with anger at how messy Chloe was.

"You know I'm messy Bree. I can't help it; you don't have to always clean up after me though. I get to it eventually. Can we just stop this now? I don't want to keep fighting." Chloe says fed up of her fights with Aubrey all day.

"I hate seeing this mess Chlo; you can't possibly find a thing in all of this." She says about the pile of clothes that were sitting on the floor. Starting to pick them up to clean them.

"Okay can we just watch a movie, order take out and forget all of this please?" Chloe says as she takes a seat on their sofa. She picks up various menus that were already on their coffee table and starts looking hoping to be able to choose what she wants to eat without a fight.

"Fine, but you have to do better with this Chloe. I cannot live like this it's driving me crazy. So what are we ordering in?" Aubrey says dropping the clothes that were in her hand and comes to take a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I was thinking maybe we could order Chinese?" Chloe says sounding hopeful in her voice.

"Again Chloe we had Chinese like two days ago. And that's all we ever order I'm not in the mood for that again. Can we please order something different?" Aubrey says snapping at Chloe yet again.

"Chinese is my favourite and we haven't tried this place yet it's new." She holds up a menu of a Chinese take away they hadn't ever ordered from.

"Seriously though Chloe, why can't we order something else? I kinda want pizza tonight; I never get to have it as you're always getting Chinese." Aubrey says looking through a pizza menu.

"Ugh no I don't want pizza." Chloe says getting up off the sofa to go to where their DVD's where and starts looking at them. Already predicting that another fight will happen over what they watch.

"Well I do Chlo, I'm ordering a pizza. You'll just have to get the Chinese you want yourself. I'm not doing that for you too." Aubrey says picking up her phone and starting to dial the number shown on the menu she was holding.

"Fine I will. I'm gonna do it on collection I need to get out of here for a while." Chloe says walking back to where she was before and dials for the new Chinese takeout.

Both of them had ordered their own food spurred from yet another small fight they had had. While they waited for it to be time for their food to be done they both decided that they would look at the movies they could watch.

"Do we have to watch a movie Chlo? We've seen everything so many times they are boring now. Can't we just sit and catch up on a TV show or something?" Aubrey says completely fed up staring at the same movies they always stared at.

"Um yeah I guess so. I don't want yet another fight just put on whatever you want Bree." Chloe says walking over to the front door. She grabs her coat and her keys getting ready to leave.

"I'm gonna go get my food, I'll be back soon." She says opening the door.

"See you soon. Love you Chlo." Aubrey says but was being completely ignored by the redhead who had already gone.

Chloe arrived at the new take out place it looked so different to the ones they normally order from. This one had a restaurant with it too she hadn't expected it to look like this. She walked up to a desk that was there seeing a man in a navy shirt standing there looking down at something on the desk.

"Hi, I phoned in an order under Beale." She says to the guy standing there making him look up seeing who was In front of him.

"Go sit over there order will be with you in a few minutes." He says smiling to her. She walks over to the seats and waits. Her phone goes off showing she has a text on her phone.

_Chloe- I'm sorry I've been fighting with you today. I promise I won't cause anymore. I hope you are back soon with your food. I miss you already. I hope we can have a nice relaxing evening together no more fights. I Love you lots._

She sits there smiling while reading the text, seeing that Aubrey had finally called it truce on her fighting for the day. "Order for Beale" the guy at the desk yells startling Chloe from what she was doing. She puts her phone back in her pocket and goes to the desk. She pays for her food and then leaves to go back home and enjoy her dinner and relaxing evening with Aubrey.

As she walks back up to their apartment she sees the pizza guy outside the door just as she was walking up to it. The door in front open and Aubrey is there paying for her food being polite to the delivery boy as always. "Thank you have a nice night." She says as the boy walks away. Chloe walks to the door and Aubrey moves back so she can come In. Food in both of their hands.

Both girls sit back on the sofa with the TV ready for them to relax and watch a TV show together. They both place their food on the table in front of them so they can grab what they want to eat. Aubrey eating her pizza and Chloe eating her Chinese. After Chloe finished a tub of noodles she had she reaches over and grabs a slice of Aubrey's pizza.

"I thought you didn't want pizza?" Aubrey says giving her girlfriend a look of disgust that she had decided to steal her food anyway.

"I changed my mind. It was sitting there and looked nice. You're not gonna eat it all anyway." Chloe says putting the pizza up to her mouth taking a huge bite out of it with a smile on her face.

Aubrey sees this as her opportunity to steal some of Chloe's Chinese as she reaches over to get some Chloe slaps her hand gently showing her to back off it.

"Hands off. You didn't want any of this earlier you said you weren't in the mood. Eat your pizza. Leave my food alone." Chloe says not wanting to lose any of her Chinese food to Aubrey who put up a huge protest over having it earlier.

"For serious Chloe? You just ate some of my pizza and now I can't have any of your food, you have to be kidding me." Aubrey says backing away from Chloe's food feeling really annoyed at her.

"Tough. I have a bigger appetite than you. You'll only complain later that you ate too much. So I'm helping you out. Just eat your pizza and stop complaining." Chloe says knowing exactly how her girlfriend was if she had eaten a lot of food in one sitting.

The two sat and ate their food Chloe eating every bit of the Chinese she had ordered plus a few more slices of Aubrey's pizza. Aubrey barely consumed even half the pizza so decided to put it away for tomorrow so she could finish eating it. The two just sat and cuddled in each other's arms watching the TV finally happy they were no longer fighting.


End file.
